


Paradise Seeker

by Necrozmas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necrozmas/pseuds/Necrozmas
Summary: “Are you telling me that Reyes is alive?” McCree said, his voice barely above a whisper.There was a pause that went on for eons in McCree’s mind. While he and Ana stood in that kitchen, empires had to have rose and fell. The silence simply lasted that long to the cowboy.“Yes,” she replied.-------------------------------With nothing but whatever he can stuff into a backpack, Jesse McCree sets off to discover what happened to his former commander.





	

        They say airports see more sincere kisses than wedding halls. Perhaps that was true for McCree (kisses replaced with hugs in his case); years and years ago he’d hugged everyone in Overwatch goodbye in this same airport he was currently flying into. Maybe that love was even stronger than the love some showed at an alter.

* * *

         The moment McCree got off the plane, he was tackled into a hug by none other than Tracer. It knocked his hat off, causing it to fall to the ground, and left Winston and Emily chuckling in the distance.

       "I can’t believe you still have that hat Blackwatch gave you!” She said, bending down to pick it up for him.

        “I wear it every day,” he replied with a grin as he put it back on once Tracer handed it back to him. “It’s so good to see you again, Tracer.”

        The Brit shook her head. “Call me Lena. No one’s really called me Tracer in years.”

        Emily walked over and shook hands with McCree. “You wouldn’t believe how disappointed she was when she realized your flight was delayed. After all, you’re the last one we need. Now that you’re here…” the woman trailed off.

        “We have every surviving member of Overwatch that would agree to come,” another voice finished.

        “Ana!” McCree yelled, wrapping his arms around the sniper. “I can’t believe- when Winston said you were alive I just-” he couldn’t finish a sentence and simply let himself smile. He then broke the hug and went around to greet the others, flashing Pharah a smile. “Whoa, you’ve really grown.”

        Pharah scowled. “Yeah, you’re only the millionth one to say that.” But she smiled and gave him a hug anyway.

        “You know,” Tracer said. “It’s too bad Reyes and Morrison aren’t here.”

        The room went silent and Tracer frowned and looked at the floor. Almost everyone there had some sort of bond with one or both of the men who’d disappeared in the Swiss HQ explosion. Mercy refused to look anyone in the eyes at the mention of Reyes. Ana simply stood with a stone gaze. Gabriel was exactly the topic McCree had been trying not to think about. His commander who’d been a father figure to him. This reunion made the pain of losing him like an open wound.

        Winston cleared his throat. “Uh, we’ve got a bus we’re using to get everyone from place to place. Let’s head back to Gibraltar and get settled in, then we can make a game plan.”

* * *

        The sound of spurs clicking on the floor was the only noise McCree was trying to make as he headed into Gibraltar’s kitchen. Poker with some former Blackwatch agents had kept him up until almost eleven but even after that, he couldn’t sleep. The refrigerator hummed in the darkness and he sighed, opening it up and looking around for something that looked good like a pudding cup.

        “Did Torbjörn eat all the vanilla pudding?” he mumbled as he searched the fridge like a curious, hungry raccoon.

        “Well you finished off all the chips,” a voice said quietly. “So I think it’s fair that he eats the pudding.”

        Seeing Ana still unnerved McCree; it was like coming face to face with a ghost. After all, he’d been convinced she was dead for the longest time. “Can’t sleep either?” The westerner asked.

        With a shake of her head, Ana grabbed a glass and filled it with tap water.

        “Can’t imagine Reinhardt’s snoring is exactly soothing,” he said with a chuckle. That made Ana smile a bit.

        “I remember being in this kitchen,” she said. “Fareeha would run in here and sneak food. The cooks loved her though.”

        “I snuck food too, honestly,” McCree replied. “Reyes let me get away with it.”

        Ana’s eyes closed for a moment. “Jesse, Reyes let you get away with a lot. He really… he really saw you as a son.”

        “I know,” he said quietly. “I hope he’d be proud of this recall. I hope he doesn’t think Overwatch should stay dead.”

        Ana hesitated. “I think… I think he needs Overwatch the most right now.”

        McCree’s joints stiffened like stone. “What?”

        “Nothing,” Ana murmured.

        “No, that wasn’t nothing.”

        “I said nothing!” Ana snapped.

        “Are you telling me that Reyes is alive?” McCree said, his voice barely above a whisper.

        There was a pause that went on for eons in McCree’s mind. While he and Ana stood in that kitchen, empires had to have rose and fell. The silence simply lasted that long to the cowboy.

        “Yes,” she replied.

        “Where?!” Excitement filled his voice. “Where is he?”

        Ana was already leaving, heading back to her room. McCree followed like a puppy.

        “He’s not coming here,” the woman said as she headed down the hall.

        “I don’t need him to,” McCree said. “I just wanna know- I need to know!”

        Ana reached her room. “Promise me if I tell you, you won’t do anything stupid. And you won’t tell the others about this.”

        “I won’t, I swear.” He held out his hand to shake a promise but Ana ignored it.

        “He’s with Talon now. Remember, nothing stupid.”

        The door to Ana and Reinhardt’s room shutting in his face seemed to echo with his racing heart.


End file.
